What Hurts The Most
by EmoBunny13
Summary: Carlos and Justine have been best friends for a while but when Justine finds out that the boys have to leave to Europe for 5 years she's really devastated. 5 years later Justine works at the library and her best friend who she doesn't remember are reunited but when Justine was a senior in high school she had an accident due to long-term memory loss.


My best friends Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James were leaving I wanted to be happy but I was really devastated that they were leaving. I was ready to tell Carlos my feelings for him but he'll be leaving me for five years and it hurts not telling him how I felt.

"You're leaving for five years in Europe and you never told me?" I said sternly

"How did you know that we were leaving?" he asked me

"Kendall, James, and Logan" I replied

"Sorry if I never told you " he said weakly

"You should've told me but I guess I'm too good for you" I said storming away all the way to my house

When I got to my room I started to cry then a while later I felt a buzz in my back pocket it was a text from Kendall which was good because I didn't have to deal with Carlos talking to me

Kendall: Can we hang out tomorrow at your house?

Me: Dude we have been best friends since we were two years old of course you can come over

Kendall: True but we're sorry that we have to leave so soon

Me: It's ok but I'll miss you pretty boy

Kendall: XD I'll miss you to

Me: I'll text you later Kendall

Kendall: Good night Emily

Me: Good night to you to

After I talked to Kendall I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning to spend time with my best friends so I jumped in the shower when I got out I put on my white hello kitty t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and my hello kitty socks. I was watching Spongebob until I heard the doorbell ring and came face to face with Ja, Ken, and Logie

"What's up :)?"I asked

"I'm just sad that we're moving away from you"Logan said while breaking down crying

"Please don't cry for me Logie-bear"I said giving him a hug

"I'll try not to"he said calming down

"Good"I said kissing his forehead

"Carlos told me to tell you that he's really sorry that he didn't tell you"Kendall said

"Dude don't bring that up"James said thinking it hurt my feelings

"No don't worry but can we go to the carnival that opened today"I said getting all excited

"Ok"Logan said as his face lit up

After the day at the carnival we all went to Kendall's house. We were all playing a game until the door swung open revealing Carlos which created an awkward moment

"I'm sorry I got to go"I walked out avoiding eye contact

I walked to my house flopping on to my bed entering a deep sleep. The next morning I saw all the guys minus Carlos putting all their luggage away into the limo. I gave them all a hug saying goodbye

"We'll miss you"James said giving me a hug

"I'll see you when you get back"I said walking back into the house

*5 years later*

I love my job but sometimes I hate it when my boyfriend wakes me at 6 a.m. to eat breakfast with him at the new diner

"Justine wake up"I heard Blake waking me

"I'm up"I said jumping into the shower feeling the warm water

A few minutes later I got out wearing a white blouse, light gray skirt, black tights, and black flats. When the hours had passed Blake dropped me off at the library. I entered sitting at the front desk getting everything organized as I was almost finished a Latino man came in and started a conversation with me

"Hey Justine I've missed you so much"he said trying to give me a hug but I backed away which gave him a confused look

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"I asked him

"Of course you do it's me Carlos remember"he said hoping I would but I don't

He was going to ask another question but his friend with dark brown hair and hazel eyes just walked in

"Gustavo wants us at the studio to work on a new song"he said

"Ok"the Latino said

I sighed in relief not wanting some strangers claiming they know my name, anyways I went back to my desk and started working. When it was finally 1:00 I patiently waited for Blake to pick me up from work suddenly I started getting a flashback

*Flashback*

"Hey, Jus want to go skateboarding"my best friend Andre said

He came walking towards, then his foot got stuck so I had to help him but then all of a sudden we heard a car horn. I had to hurry up and save him, as I set him free all I saw was white lights then everything went black. As I woke up I was in a hospital room a woman looking at me

"Justine you're finally awake"a woman said to me

"Who are you?"I asked her

"I'm your mother"she claimed

I was starting to freak out until the doctor came in and called the woman outside. I saw them talking until she started to burst into tears it made my heart shatter into a million pieces

just seeing her cry.

*End of flashback*

I could have sworn the doctor that I had lost memory from that day then a voice had snapped me out of my trance feeling arms snaking around my waist.

"How was work darling?"Blake asked me

"It was actually pretty good"I said with a smile while giving him a quick kiss on the lips

As soon as we got home I was reading a book. My eyes started to get all blurry which I didn't even know I was crying when I felt a pair of strong arms picking me up realizing it was Blake putting me on the bed. He gave me a kiss on the forehead telling me it was alright. I fell into a deep sleep but when I woke up I didn't find Blake on the bed sleeping next to me so I guessed he was watching TV downstairs. To my surprise he was making out with another girl in the kitchen

"What the hell are you doing?"I snapped

"It's not what it looks like sweetheart"he said innocently

"Yes I do know what it looks like you're making out with a girl who looks like a slut and get your damn ass out of my house I never want to see you again" I said hearing the door close while I was sliding my back against the wall and I started to cry

Then I heard the door open again but I didn't look

"I said get out of my house"I said snarling

"Sorry but it's someone else"I heard the voice say

I was glad that it was another man's voice. I still didn't look up but I felt a finger lifting my chin up

"What's happened and are you ok?"the guy named Carlos from the library said

"My boyfriend cheated on me"I said emotionless

"I'm sorry"he said politely

The weird thing was I felt something soft brush against my lips then I looked up

"I couldn't help but feel your soft lips"Carlos said

What he said made me blush which was something I would never do except for what's his face.

"Can we watch a movie?"he asked

"Yeah"I replied

When he put the movie on I had fallen asleep.I felt someone waking me up

"What?"I said groggily

"Get up"Carlos replied

"But it's so early in the morning"I opened my eyes

"It's 5 p.m."he said

Wow I was asleep for that long well that actually surprised me

"Oh"I said fully awake

"There's a party that starts at 6"he replied

I got up and took a shower when I got out I put on aqua green, black jeans, black stilettos, and started to curl my hair, putting on eyeliner. I started my way down the stairs I wanted to surprise Carlos

"Justine where are you?"I heard Carlos ask

"I'm right here"I replied

His jaw had dropped when he saw me wearing something nice

"Wow you look really beautiful"Carlos said

"Not half bad yourself"I said

When we arrived at the party I was surprised that the house was huge

"Carlitos you made it just in time"the blonde haired dude said

"Is that Justine?"the one with hazel eyes asked

"Yep"Carlos said

"Wow she changed a lot"the dude wearing a black sweater vest

"Who are you're friends?"I asked

They were shocked when I said that but I didn't know them

"She lost her memory"Carlos explained

"Oh"they all said together

"Why don't we introduce ourselves"said the dude with the black sweater vest

After they all introduced themselves we all had a great time. I was starting to fall asleep so we went home and Carlos picking me up bridal style into our room I went in a deep sleep. The next day we all went to the beach and I had fun. The next day he proposed to me I was very happy until my ex-boyfriend came and starting saying all kinds of crap to me but I was happy that James punched him. Greatest day of my life.


End file.
